


Don't Like Him

by ammcj062



Series: Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammcj062/pseuds/ammcj062
Summary: Fill for prompt: any Whedonverse. any(/any). The more you love someone, the more you want to kill him.To begin with, she just hates the mustache.





	Don't Like Him

To begin with, she just hates the mustache. It makes his face look squirrely, and it twitches when he talks. It makes him look untrustworthy.

Then she starts noticing his shirts, how they're always fake-tropical bright like people wear on the best vacation planets in the Core. It makes him look like a Purplebelly.

After that it's the talking. He babbles incessantly about every topic under the sun, from his days in flight school to his opinion son the upcoming Cortex soap opera extravaganza. She tries staring him into silence but he just gets ruddy-faced and talks more.

The final straw is how he grips the controls when he flies them on a late-night smuggling run, flying low to avoid radar and relying on sensor data rather than the deep purple darkness ahead of him. His arms tense up, shaking slightly as the engine's exhaust reflects back from the ground and rattles their underbelly. "I am a leaf on the wind," he mutters to himself, and his forearms strain.

Anger sparks bright within Zoe. She wants to peel his fingers off the controls and wrap them around her waist while she strips off his shirt, bury her fingers in his hair and find something better for his mouth to --

"Huh."

Mal looks at her sharply from behind Wash's shoulder, hovering nervously over craft and pilot. "What?" 

Zoe's busy recataloging a few things, but she doesn't want to alarm the Captain. "Nothing, sir," she says, not looking away from Wash. The mustache will still have to go, but... 

Huh. Isn't that something.


End file.
